Modern mining operations often involve the use of electrically powered machinery and equipment, such as shovels and drills, although other mine site equipment may be electrically powered as well. Such electrically powered equipment must be connected to the mine site electrical service by one or more electrical cables. As the mining operation progresses much of the mining equipment, including the electrically powered equipment, must be moved or relocated from time-to-time. Of course, the movement of electrically powered mining equipment will also require the movement or relocation of the electrical service cables. However, most electrical service cables are comparatively large and heavy due to the high voltages and currents they must carry, thereby making them cumbersome and difficult to move, especially by human power. Improvements in cable handling equipment are constantly being sought.